The Midnight Dream The Midnight Beast Story
by CookiePeeka
Summary: Love is love! no matter how far away! -The Midnight Beast FanFic NOT The Beast!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is a new story!_ This story is based on someones real dreams, and has some true life events:**

**- instruments, cooking ability etc**

**- Allamanda is the pretend name of the actual dreamer**

**- reviews are accepted greatly**

Allamanda & Sarah were in the airport messing around with bricks seeing how many they could lift at one time; Allamanda dropped one on her head and got knocked out, her body fell on the suitcase mover to the x-ray! The group 'The Midnight Beast' was watching the two girls muck about from a distance but when they saw what happened they ran to the rescue!

Stefan went to jump into the x-ray to save Allamanda while Dru and Ash stayed with the extremely worried Sarah. Allamanda woke in shock to see that she was in the man of her dreams arms! She quickly kissed the handsome man's cheek and stuttered to say a cutely worded thank you. Allamanda stared into Stefan's gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. Stefan set Allamanda down gently while noticing that Sarah's mood calmed and she was too busy talking so much to Dru! 'The Midnight Beast' boys missed their flight back to London, England. Everyone sat at a little café near the airport. Sarah, Dru and Ash went up to the counter first to get everyone's tea and muffins as Stefan wanted to stay with Allamanda sitting because he wanted her to sit in case she felt light headed and also because he couldn't be bothered to get up. Stefan asked for one peck on the cheek once again because he thought it was really cute but when she went to kiss his cute little cheeky cheek he turned his head to get a peck on the lips which he did get. Allamanda sat still for a minute staring to the eyes of the one she had heart for and the one who did turn his head as he was staring into hers. Dru said to Sarah that he knew what was coming next as this was something Dru was easily good at picking out. They peeped over to see that Stefan and Allamanda began to kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy :)**

It was two days later. Allamanda received a direct message on twitter from Stefan at 10.47am saying_,_

_ "Hey, us guys were wondering if you and Sarah would like to come out today, would you? X"_

Allamanda replied happily at 10.49am

_"Yes, we would love to :) __xx"_

Stefan, Dru, Ash, Allamanda and Sarah met up the next day outside the same little café, they went to the boys' apartment. They walked into the apartment all happy when they had an idea to begin doing a list of everything that happens in 'The Midnight Beast's' song "Booty Call"! They began by doing their nails and hair; Allamanda painted Stefan's nails pink and straightened his hair, Stefan painted Allamanda's nails like rainbows, Sarah painted Dru's nails green and put in little fairy clips while Ash just sat out from the nail painting! The crew played truth or dare, then played Cluedo and they also painted rainbows with their toes!

They all attempted making Brownies but Ash clearly made them the best! Stefan, Dru, Ash, Allamanda and Sarah were wearing their dressing gowns and they were playing Twister. The little group were all wearing pyjamas and trying to play the flute! Afterwards there were snacks; they had Cheese-Strings, Party Rings and Marshmallows with hot chocolate and a Cheese Pepperoni. For a laugh they played My Little Pony. They got a Chocolate Fountain and snuggled up and fell asleep happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan, Dru, Ash, Allamanda and Sarah began to travel over to Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland was the home of Allamanda and Sarah. They went over to Allamanda's house after going to an outdoors shop where they bought a tent and five sleeping bags! All five of the crew went in the lane, down into the house and greeted Allamanda's mother; Stefan gave her a hug, Dru shook her hand and Ash save his wee charming smile. They went down the hallway to Allamanda's room for a while where they played Twister and Hungry-Hippos!

We had matches for Twister! The first match was Allamanda against Dru, Allamanda won. The second match was Sarah against Stefan, Stefan won. The third match was Ash against Allamanda, Allamanda won. The fourth match was Ash against Stefan, Stefan won. This meant that the final match was between Allamanda and Stefan. It was for sure that Stefan and I were not going to fall yet but he thought it would be funny to poke my belly, so he did so! It tickled Allamanda so she fell on top of him which made him hit the floor first so that meant she won! Allamanda and Stefan giggled away after that for ages. They all ran out into a field to put up the tent and lay down the sleeping bags, they ran up and down the fields having a good laugh; climbing trees, sliding on the slides, going on the swing, skipping and bouncing on the trampoline! The separated into the tents but before that I night night kiss was essential for Allamanda and Stefan!


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week later, Stefan arrived at Allamanda's house to tell her they need to chat! Stefan and Allamanda walked around Foyleside Shopping Centre just talking for a bit, Stefan turned around and began saying that The Midnight Beast needs to get back to work and back home. They cuddled and walked around town hand in hand whilst Dru and Ash were left tidying the completely trashed apartment!

That Night Stefan, Dru and Ash were in their temporary apartment that was still not tidied and had pizza sauce stains well rubbed into the carpet! Stefan was making something, something different, something that he has never done before! He made two ribbon rings, one for himself and another one. He sat there thinking about Allamanda in sadness.

It was the next day he phoned Allamanda to meet him at the airport so she went. Allamanda saw the band sitting there looking very upset. Stefan stood up, he came over for a kiss and a cuddle, they cuddled for a minute in silence. Stefan let go he gave a small smile then there was a worried look in his eyes as he kneeled to the ground and pulled out the ribbon rings and he said 'Will you be my girlfriend and no matter how far we are apart?' Allamanda went teary eyed and said yes as he put the ribbon ring on her finger, Allamanda took one and put it on his finger, they both promised never to take it off, not even for a music video or pictures! Allamanda and Stefan cuddled for fifteen minutes while talking and crying on each others shoulders! Stefan and the band had to go so he got up and kissed her fairwell!


End file.
